


Forgotten Phone

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Tarlos Oneshots [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Oneshot, Owen Strand being a dad, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Tarlos - Freeform, neck kisses, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: Prompt from lauraperfectinsanity on Tumblr.Prompt 18: One morning, Carlos shows up at the 126. Owen thinks officer Reyes is there to give him, the Fire Captain, some documents, or he’s there to meet with Michelle, since he knows they’re good friends. Instead, Carlos surprises him by being there to bring TK the phone he left at his apartment that morning.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tarlos Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 210





	Forgotten Phone

Captain Owen Strand saw the blue Camaro pull up and Officer Carlos Reyes steps out. Owen thinks Carlos is there to hand him some paperwork but sees none, so maybe he’s here to see Michelle before he gets to work but Michelle isn’t here yet.

  
“Morning, Captain Strand.”

  
“Morning, Officer Reyes. I’ll get Michelle for you, one sec.”

  
Before Owen could leave to get Michelle Carlos stopped him. “I’m actually here to see TK.”  
“Kid’s going to give me gray hair.”

  
“Oh, it’s nothing like that, I’m was on my way, but I have his…” Carlos didn’t get to finish as TK came around from the front of the engine.

  
“I got this dad.” TK clapped him on the back while Owen gave him the ‘we’ll talk about it later’ look before leaving. “Hey, Carlos.” Tk smiled upon seeing Carlos.

  
“Hey, cariño.” Carlos takes TK in his arms and kisses the side of his neck that he knows TK likes before pulling away.

  
“Miss me already? I just saw you this morning.” TK smiles.

  
“Cute. But you left this at my place and I thought you might need it.” Carlos pulled out TK's phone.

  
“Huh, so that’s where I left it.”

  
“Yeah with a note attached with a winky face. Don’t lie to a cop Strand, I may just have to arrest you.”

  
“Is that a promise?”

  
A clap is heard from behind them and then Owens's voice. “As much as I love seeing you happy son you’re on the clock and I’d hate to write up my own kid.”

  
“Yes, Captain.” TK takes his phone and puts it in his shirt pocket. He hugs Carlos. “I’ll be by after shift and I’ll bring Italian this time. Be careful.”

  
“You too, I’ll see you later cariño.” Carlos gave TK one more neck kiss before getting in his car and heading to the station.

  
Owen puts a hand on his son's shoulder. “So, I see you wanted to come to work early to finish cleaning the engine truck.“ Owen chuckles.

  
TK rolls his eyes but smiles.


End file.
